


Happy Saturnalia, Everyone!!!!

by justanemofangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanemofangirl/pseuds/justanemofangirl
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Christmas. Allura inspires the Christmas spirit in Keith.





	Happy Saturnalia, Everyone!!!!

When Allura woke up she found Pidge standing above her with a grin on her face. Her glasses lenses had changed to green and red.  
“What are you doing? And what’s with the glasses?” Allura asked.  
Pidge replied, almost shocked, “You don’t know what today is?”  
“No, I don’t,” Allura defended. “What’s today?”  
“Today is-,” Pidge started.  
“CHRISTMAS DAY,” Lance screamed from down the hall.  
Allura’s door banged open and Lance stood there in the ugliest sweater ever. It was red and green, the same colors as Pidge’s glasses, and had a big deer looking thing on it with a red nose. Behind him stood Hunk in an apron holding a tray of cookies, and Shiro was standing in a sweater that said “Dad Friend.” It seemed that the only paladin missing was Keith. But then again, Keith was always missing whenever there was a happy atmosphere anywhere. Allura rose from her bed and shooed everyone out. Slipping on her favorite dress and undoing the braid her hair was in during the night, she hurried out of her room to find herself running smack dab into Keith.  
“Princess, are you okay?” he asked in a genuinely concerned tone.  
“I’m fine. I just have a question to ask. What’s Christmas Day?” Allura replied to the dark-haired paladin.  
“Christmas is a holiday. People tend to exchange gifts and enjoy general merriment today but I think it’s just another day,” Keith explained.  
Allura nodded, noticing his melancholy mood. He was the only paladin not wearing a sweater and the only one who wasn’t smiling.  
“Keith, what’s wrong? You seem even more down than usual,” Allura said.  
“It’s just- this stupid day reminds me of my dad and how much he used to love it. He would put up the prettiest tree and make the best cookies. He used to set some dough apart for me after each batch. He used to also let me put the star on the top of the tree,” Keith wept.  
Allura wrapped her arms around the paladin and let him cry on her shoulder. He pulled out of the embrace and for the first time ever, Allura saw sensitivity and vulnerability in his eyes. Suddenly she kissed him on the lips and found them warm and soft. He pulled back, his eyes widened in shock.  
“What was that for?” he asked.  
Allura felt herself on the point of tears; she thought that would have cheered him up, but it seemed to make his mood worse. She sniffled quietly, but Keith heard her.  
“Allura, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound that way, but that was my first kiss. I’m kinda confused as to why you would do that. Please don’t tell me it was out of pity and sadness for me,” Keith said gently.  
“Of course it wasn’t. I would never kiss you out of pity or sympathy or anything like that. I can’t really place why I kissed you. I just thought I should. Sorry,” Allura mumbled, “if it upset you. I really didn’t mean to do that.”  
“That’s okay. You didn’t really upset me, I was just confused.” Keith chuckled.  
Allura smiled brightly and dragged Keith down the halls of the castle to where all the paladins were meeting. They were decorating a tree looking thing, and Hunk was still making cookies. Lance was grabbing a star out of a box when Allura remembered what Keith had said. She rushed over to Lance and asked him if Keith could put the star on. He looked puzzled but was willing to do anything for Allura. He called Keith over. Allura watched the tears prick at Keith’s eyes. She understood what it was like to lose a father and, even more importantly, to have such traditions as these that were family related. She walked over to Hunk and asked for some cookie dough. He handed her some without questions.  
“Hey Keith, could we talk for a second?” Allura yelled from across the room.  
“Yeah, sure. Just gimme a second,” Keith replied.  
He walked over, and she handed him a spoon and the bowl. His eyes widened. Smiling, she dragged him down the halls and took him to the roof. He looked at her and she looked back at him. Awkwardly, he looked away and Allura realized how perfect the light made him look.  
“Hey, Moon, please forget to fall down,” she whispered to the clouds up above her.  
She had heard the lyrics pouring out of his room before, and she had loved the sound of the singer’s voice as he and his partner created a sense of peace and tranquility. Keith looked over and saw her staring at him. His blush grew more furious as she smiled gently at him. Her hands brushed over his and she kissed him.  
"Merry Christmas," Keith whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Luv u guys!! Happy Saturnalia!!!!!!! Could u find my reference to Panic! At The Disco? Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron, I wish I did though!!!


End file.
